Commitment Or A Pointless Valentine's Day Fic
by Charlie Chaplin 2
Summary: In the same thread as 'Getting Ready' 2nd in the series, mostly MakoxNeph. Very silly one shot.


Commitment Or A Pointless Valentine's Day Fic

Ok, I realise that this fic is so very romantically mushy that it's shameful, it puts plotless romance novels to shame. I realise that a two year old could have thought of a better storyline, better characterisation and probably everything else. But dammit, I'm hungry, have been throwing up for the passed few days, am seriously behind in work and just wanted to write a silly fic about mako and neph. Yay!

Enjoy, luv CC2 xx

* * *

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm going out! What does it look like you jackass?" she screamed back equally loud as she placed the large, black duffle bag onto the bed.

"Well since when does going out involve packing?" He shouted, his voice quavering slightly.

Mako rolled her green eyes in annoyance as she stuffed the bag with some underwear from her drawer; she wasn't even going to bother talking to him anymore.

"Where are you going?" Nick demanded, his face set in annoyance. Mako didn't answer. "I asked where you're going." She ignored him and went to their large state-of-art kitchen, walking passed the newly acquired double stove without even glancing at it; she opened the dryer and pulled out a few pairs of pants, shaking the creases out quickly. Then she went back into the bedroom where he was still waiting, arms folded, standing his full 6'5'' with a look of pure menace in his dark eyes, he did not appreciate being ignored. Mako placed her remaining clothes into the bag, Nick grabbed it and chucked it to the other side of the bed, staring directly at her all the while, daring her to go get it. _She's not going anywhere_, he knew it, _all this is for show, she just wants me to break down and give into her threat, well not today_, she had gone too far, he was just readying himself to make one giant leap and now she wanted him to make two. _Ha!_ Nope this one was her fault; she was going to apologize to him this time, not the other way around.

Without even flinching she moved passed him into their green marble bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Nick heard the toilet flush a few seconds later and then the tap turn on, but she didn't come out. _What the hell is she doing in there?_ He ran his hand through his hair and crunched it at the ends - a habit he had picked up in college when his hair was shoulder length – it was a sure sign that he was nervous.

Mako came out after a few minutes with her toothbrush, some make up, her razor, hairbrush and a bottle of perfume (Nick noticed with some satisfaction that it was the one that he had bought her for Christmas). She had put her hair into a high ponytail and added a little lipstick to freshen herself up, she had fixed her shirt and tied her shoelaces too…she was being a little too serious about this going out thing Nick decided. "Look, I didn't start this argument ok? What the hell do you expect me to say to a question like that? Huh?" Still ignoring him, she moved over to where the duffle bag lay and dumped her stuff into it. It wasn't like her to not fight back, shouting matches he could handle - they were rare, but they were challenging and always involved make-up sex afterwards, which of course he found great fun – but this time, it felt different, she seemed too set in what she was doing, too determined.

Makoto went over to the large closet that spanned the entire length of the wall and slid one of the mirror doors open. She picked up a few more bottles and put them into the bag too. "Lita answer me!" she closed up the bag, swung it on her shoulder and left the room.

"Lita!" he called, chasing after her, "Lita! Come on, you've got me begging here, just stay, ok? Let's talk this through," his brown eyes pleaded with her, his stubbornness melting away the second he realised she was really intending to walk out the door. She put on her camel-coloured long coat and grabbed the car keys. He blocked the door with his powerfully-built body, despite her height and strength there was no way she was getting through.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, "Move."

"No."

"Now! Before I damn well throw something at you." Her fists were clenched so hard they were white.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever reason, alright? Just-"

Makoto broke out into a mocking laughter before he could finish.

"You're acting like a frickin' child," Nick answered, raising his gruff voice over talking level, irritation showing through.

"Me? Me! We've been living together for three years Nick! Three! And I'm fine with that! Really I am, but I ask one question, one itty bitty question and you act like the apocalypse is coming! I'm sick of it! It's always the same thing!"

That wasn't fair of her, she was just as bad, she was the one who blew it up into such a huge proportion, "You have no clue how I feel Mako!" she didn't notice that he used he real name; "Damn it, you have no idea what I was…" he stopped himself quickly and changed the subject, "you're so frustrating!" he shouted out, suddenly feeling tempted to slam his fist into a wall.

"Good!" She screamed out, "Now you know how I feel every time you storm out of here."

"I don't storm out!"

"No you're right; you freak out, and then you run away from everything."

"You calling me a coward?" he asked, fuming, his pride taking a final blow.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you! You can take your half-assed apology and shove it. I bet you don't even think you were really wrong!"

Nick couldn't take it anymore, he was furious, he had tried to appease her, but she went and insulted him. He moved from the door and sat on the cream couch, turning on the TV and pretended she didn't exist. Makoto shook her head in disbelief, _and he said I was being the child_. "I'm going to Serena's. When you grow up, give me a call." And with that she left. He smirked, she'd be back.

--------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again Usa-chan for having us over, our place is still a mess; we've just been so busy with work and unpacking!" She bubbled. "It's nice to get out, even if it's just for an evening."

"Anytime, hun." The two blonds hugged, though Minako made sure not to squeeze Usagi too hard.

"Yeah, thanks Darien. I like the new TV, just don't tell Jared about it, he might move in with you guys," added Kei.

"Yeah well, I'm sure it would be a relief to Rei," Mamoru replied.

Minako giggled, "aww, that's mean! You know those two are nuts about each other, you should see them when they think no one is looking, they make such googly faces it even makes me sick!"

Mako laughed at the word 'googly' and Minako pouted.

"Take care sweety; the food was great as always Mako!"

As Minako and Kei left, Usagi barely picked up a sigh from Mako. She turned in concern to her friend, but Mako, realising her mistake, plastered on a huge fake grin. With her usual commanding authority, she announced that she was going to finish off the dishes. When Mamoru tried to protest, Makoto told him he had to take care of his wife, pinching Usagi's cheeks and hugging her, before walking to the kitchen. With the over-the-top show of affection, Mamoru could see easily Makoto was trying to cover over her pain, so he let her go without further argument and hugged his wife tightly.

"Muffin, go talk to him, it's been a week." Usagi pleaded softly, "Mako's been so depressed, and she's wearing herself out here trying to take care of me, even her food doesn't taste as good." Mamoru looked down at his wife's soft doe eyes, touched by the concern he saw in them, he brushed a blond bang away from her face.

"Hun, I told you not to worry about them, it's a problem between Mako and Nick, we shouldn't really get involved," he whispered back, Makoto was only in the next room.

"Please? It would make me feel so much better, Nick will listen to you."

He sighed in resignation, he could never resist a request from her, there was never any point arguing. Kissing her and then her belly; he got ready quickly and headed for the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Minako and Kei couldn't get into their new apartment quick enough, he was taking too long to find the keys and their clothes were starting to loosen, the zip of her dress seemed to be lowering, his shirt buttons opened on their own account... He was pressing her against the door, his mouth ravaging hers; the thought of possibly getting caught in the hall only further excited the two. When he finally found the keys he tried to find the key hole soon realising that Mina was blocking it, without breaking contact with her mouth, he used one hand to lift her up (not that it would have been hard for a normal sized guy to do anyway), so her legs straddled him; he inserted the key and turned the lock quickly.

They fell onto the floor with the living room and with a hard kick, the door was closed. He kissed he neck and she giggled softly, remembering last time they had been in this very position was after Mako and Nick's Christmas party. At that thought, she suddenly remembered Mako at Usagi's: she had seemed so unhappy, she tried to hide it, but it was too obvious. The two had been so warm and sweet together at Christmas; the difference in Mako now was astounding. Apparently their fight had stemmed from was Mako asking Nick if he wanted to have kids some day. Really, it wasn't that bad a question…they _had _been dating for four years, and it wasn't like she was forcing him into anything, it was just a simple question. She wondered why he had reacted like that; true it was Nick, he _was_ an idiot most of the time, but in her professional opinion he didn't seem to be like the kind of guy who wouldn't be truthful in a relationship, if he had wanted to break up with Makoto, he would have told her outright, not found some lame excuse to get her to leave and then not call her. No, it seemed more like an intimacy problem, and stubbornness… she had a patient who was very much like that, he wasn't mature enough – her thoughts were cut short when she realised that she was still on the floor and Kei had stopped all activity. She looked into his confused eyes and blushed.

"Did I do something wrong? I don't know, I thought sex was kind of a two way thing," he said teasingly.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just, well, did you Mako? She looked so upset, I mean, why hasn't Nick called her? I'm thinking it's some kind of intimacy issue, if he's afraid to commit-"

Kei groaned as he got up from the floor, knowing exactly where this was headed, he should have known better than to date a therapist. She got up and followed him into the kitchen, "I just think he needs a little push, you know?" Kei didn't respond as he got himself a glass of water, he offered it to Minako but she declined, so he downed it quickly.

"He probably just needs someone to talk to, have you tried calling him?" Kei rolled his eyes and dragged her into the bedroom, hopping and dancing over the many cardboard boxes still unpacked.

"Kei!" Mina whined, annoyed he was ignoring her.

He slumped his shoulders and turned around, "Yes Mina, I tried calling him a few days ago, he didn't answer, he's a guy. A stubborn one at that, he needs a little time, when he needs my help he'll call. Now undress, lie down on the bed, look seductive and let me blow your mind." In true Kei fashion, he said all this with a face set in stone.

"Please sweety? For me? I feel so bad knowing that I'm with the most wonderful man in the world and my friends are unhappy!" She said stroking his arm.

"What you want me to go talk to him now!" He asked incredulous, "Mina, we haven't had sex in over a month, I'm going to go nuts!"

"We can do that tomorrow, it'll be Valentine's Day; I'll light candles and everything. Please?" She begged.

--------------------------------------------------

Kei stormed into Nick's apartment, not even bothering to knock on the open front door. "What the hell have you done!" He shouted, slamming the door shut and making his way to the living room where he heard the TV, "Mina won't let me have sex with her until I sort your sorr-" He stopped short, Kei had seen many things in his life, but this was by far the most pathetic. The normally spotless room was a pigsty; there were beer cans and pizza boxes everywhere and a funny smell seemed to hover in the air, Kei didn't want to think what it was. The answering machine seemed to be flashing like it was having an epileptic fit and Kei wondered when was the last time Nick had gone to work. On TV was an old rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, one of the many when Sarah Michelle Gellar had to brake up with a boyfriend or the school would be destroyed. Darien was sitting on a chair looking ready to kill something, his right hand massaging his temple, Kei wondered whether this was because of the TV show, Nick's predicament or if Serena had blackmailed him with sex too…Nick looked like a zombie, unshaved, with swollen red eyes with deep, dark circles underneath them. He sat in front of the TV with an empty gaze clutching a bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo under his nose. He squeezed it every so often, inhaling its scent deeply before saying 'pooh' in imitation of the sound the bottle made when it was pressed; there were drips of purple shampoo goo all over the very expensive cream couch, on his lap and the tip of his nose from where the bottle had overflowed.

"He says it smells like Lita." Mamoru stated by way of explanation, "Here, have some pizza, this could be a long night."

Kei called Zack and then Jared, if he and Darien were going to be stuck all night sobering up their friend, the others had to suffer as well. After much threatening and swearing, the two finally decided to come.

--------------------------------------------------

Zach entered the apartment grumbling, "I have work early tomorrow man, my boss is gonna have my bal- Holy crap! What the hell happened here?"

Upon his arrival, Jared simply laughed, and then tried to leave.

By about 11 p.m. they had managed to tidy the place up and hose down their friend so that at least he didn't smell like a bag lady covered in cat urine. From then on they all settled in the living room and talked - about everything really, women, politics, their jobs, cars, memories of college, sex, sports, breasts, TV, the new super-hold gel by L'Oréal (here everyone wondered - and not for the first time - if Zack was truly straight), how Darien was feeling about becoming a father… Kei slowly and discreetly tried to bring the conversation towards the topic Nick and Mako; getting the hint, Jared took a sip from his coke and asked "So, why aren't you getting laid by your chick again?" Mamoru, who sitting adjacent to him, kicked his knee.

"Hey! It's been Valentine's day for the passed two hours," Zack commented; everyone rolled their eyes.

Nick's face darkened and he clutched his head in his hands, answering Jared's question he said, "she's gone because I'm a frickin' loser!"

"Yeah, we all know that already." Zack said smiling, but Nick didn't even answer; he just clutched his head in seeming despair. Realising the danger his friend was in of sinking back into a state of total hopelessness, Mamoru added, "And let's not forget that he's secretly an alcoholic," which started up an old joke between them.

Kei laughed, "Yeah, how did that problem of yours start again?"

"Screw you man." Nick argued without moving his head, "I have a well stocked bar. People have a right to a well stocked bar, it's good for entertaining."

"Don't you remember? It was at that all-boys private school in the UK that he went to," added Jared.

"Oh yeah, where he had to do a _special service_ for the Royal Family!" Said Zack, using his fingers and quotation marks.

"It was a school project!"

"Your highness, may I do a _speshal shervish_ for you?" Asked Mamoru in the worst Sean Connery impression ever.

"Oh, Nick, of course you may daarrling…" answered Jared in a high pitched voice, clutching at his own chest.

"I have a well stocked bar!"

"By my kilt!" continued Mamoru in his Scottish accent, "I didn't mean it that way your majesty, put your top down, I'm only fifteen! I think I'll need a wee drrrink!"

They all laughed hard, except for Nick, who was anything but amused.

"Look man, we're just messing with you," said Kei, "You know you can't just sitting here moping like a girl, you know you have to talk to her. If you wanna break up with her then go do it, if you panicked because she wants to have kids then you gotta sort it out. But don't sit here like a wimp and not do anything."

"Yeah, marriage and kids isn't for everyone, but a lot of women need that because it gives them a sense of security." Jared said.

Zack smirked, "This is coming from a guy with whom the words 'relationship' and 'commitment' gives nightmares to."

Jared ignored him, "maybe she just needs to know that you're gonna be there for her?"

"Aww, widdle Jerry's gwowing up!" Mocked Darien, "is Rei behind this?" Jared flipped him off.

"Whatever you want to do Nick, whether it's staying with her or not, you just have to tell her. That's all that I can really say," said Zack, adding his little piece of insight to redeem himself from the Valentine notification incident.

"Yeah I know, it's just, I'm not very good with that kind of emotion showing stuff and it just comes out as babble. The real problem is, I only just brought myself round to getting this," he pulled out a small velvet box, opening it, there was a gold ring with a large diamond in the centre surrounded by emeralds, the guys looked at it briefly before he continued, "I mean I love her, I really do, but it's like before we even get to the next step, she's wondering about the one after. I'm like, dude, where am I? You know, give it time, I just panicked! Of course I want my legacy to live on; somebody has to carry on my great name."

"Jared, I think Nick stole your huge ego," Kei said, rolling his eyes. Jared flipped Kei off too.

"Well, thinking too far ahead is what women do! Even Ami's like that, and most of the time she's quite rational."

"Well what am I supposed to say? She loves kids. How am I supposed to marry her on the condition we don't have kids straight away?" Nick asked incredulously, "somehow I don't think she'd find it too charming. 'Hey look woman, I'm not good at rushing, so can we not mention any form of the word 'offspring' for a while, even though I know you've been reading baby magazines every night for the passed year, oh and by the way will you marry me?'"

"Yes!"

All conversation stopped and turned to the entrance of the living room. Makoto was standing there covering her mouth, not really believing she had actually spoken. Nick stared in disbelief, it was two o'clock in the morning, he hadn't seen her in a week, and she was standing right there, with the duffle bag on her shoulder, clutching her mouth looking gorgeous and she had said yes.

No one moved. To say the guys felt awkward was an understatement, she just appeared out of nowhere - Nick was doing nothing but staring, his mind trying to process what had just happened, it was two in the morning, she appeared out of nowhere, she was beautiful and she had just said yes.

"You said yes," he stated, unable to say anything else.

Mako, still with her hands on her mouth nodded her head. At that he leapt off the couch and crushed her in a hug. What followed was a load of babbling and crying and kissing between the two, she said she was so sorry, he said he was sorry. She told him how she could wait, he said he loved her, she said she'd missed him so much she snuck home. He said he was so happy he was going to burst, he put the ring on her finger and they jumped up and down together in a hug, she told him she'd love him forever, he begged her never to leave him again, she said 'never, never, never', he said he was the happiest man on earth, she said she was the luckiest woman alive and the other guys just sat there painfully aware there was no escaping the scene in front of them, their exit was block by said squealing couple. While each realised the importance of being romantic, they had no desire to see the massacre of machoism in front of them. But fortunately for them, Mako and Nick moved on from their kissing, crying and babbling to just kissing, and then dropping on the floor. This gave Mamoru, Kei, Zack and Jared their opportunity, and they snuck out the room, moving much faster when they started hearing moaning.

* * *

Right, well yes, silly I know but hey, what can you do? 


End file.
